One Moment More
by RecklessAbandon000
Summary: Bella Swan is 16 yrs old and just found out that she is sick with a good chance she may not ever get better.Leaving behind her home in AZ to have a chance to know her father she moves to Forks.Little does she know fate has more in store for her...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here is my first attempt at a fanfic ever!!!!! gah its scary, but I keep reading all these stories and wanting something more out of them... So I figured the best way to get whatever i'm looking for, is to just write one... duh. Anyways, I dont have the best grammar so please forgive me if you see mistakes. This story is going to follow along the main story but it will be AU also... Oh yeah! I obviously dont own Twilight, or any of the characters.

Alone.

She was alone.

She had never felt more alone in her entire life. Lying here, listening to the rain hit the roof as she attempted to sleep, she had come to the harsh realization; she really felt she had no one. Of course there was Charlie…but she didn't really know Charlie, at least not in the way a daughter should know her father. Her mother and he had split way before she could ever develop a solid relationship with him, and Charlie being, well Charlie couldn't bring himself to leave the small town life and follow to the hustle and bustle of the bigger city. So that left, the phone calls on Sunday evenings, the birthday cards, and the seldom lunch dates whenever he was in phoenix…but nothing more then that. Nothing that could solidify her choosing to move from her home in Arizona, to the rainiest spot in the states, Forks, Washington... except for the fact that she was sick. She was sick and more then likely not going to get better, and knowing this, there was certain things she was determined to see through before she went. Number one was to know her father, something she was determined to do.

She had convinced her mother to buy her a one way ticket to Seattle, which with surprisingly little argument, was given to her, on one condition, that she continued with treatment and that she managed her health at the best of her ability. Charlie had of course agreed and picked her up at the airport, upon her arrival she could see the tears in his eyes, and hear the crack in his voice as he pulled her into a bear hug and said "I've missed you Bells, it's been too darn long." Not much else was said between the two on the three hour long drive home. No music played in the car, just the sound of the rain as it hit the windshield, the barely working car heater, and occasionally he would ask if she was warm enough in which her response was always "I'm fine dad." The shivers that consistently racked her body, of course spoke otherwise.

When they had finally arrived at the house, it was exactly as she remembered it, the porch swing that squeaked and rattled each time the wind blew, the smell of all the pine trees, and the rain that came down in buckets. Simple and beautiful. Charlie noticing her exhaustion, ushered her to her room stating he himself had a long day and would like to call it an early night. So with not much else to do, and too tired to do much of anything, Bella kicked her jeans off and crawled into the old twin bed she use to occupy as a child and attempted to sleep. Of course with all the meds, and each one having its own side effect, sleep was never easily achieved. So she laid there. Thinking.

Thinking how afraid she was...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I am trying out different writing techniques, and using this story as a means of "warming up" and I hope that it doesn't suck too much. I love when writers put you in the moment with the characters, making you share their emotions. There is so much I want to write but I get anxious to get it out there. Anyways my goal eventually will to make the chapters longer, and more involved. Edward will be making an appearance very soon. Ta ta for now…. Oh yeah and once again I don't own twilight or any of the characters involved. I just love the story. Lemme know whatcha think.

I hated the weather here. I couldn't stand the cold, much less the rain, and yes it was raining…again. I'd been here for nearly three days now and not a single day did the sun shine through the thick layer of clouds that seemed to cover the sky. I was already a little homesick, missing the sunshine and heat of phoenix, and tho it had only been a couple days, I couldn't see myself ever adjusting to the cold.

I hadn't got much sleep last night, all that I could seem to hear was the howling of the wind and the porch swing creaking back and forth almost as if there was a ghost swinging sometimes too roughly upon it. Once dawn had broke I was eager to get my day started. Today was Monday, and that meant that tomorrow was my first day of school. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of anxiety at the thought of having to start fresh again. I had never really found a "cliché" back in Phoenix, only one or two semi close friends that I never seemed able to relate too, and one or two awkward date's here and there. Taking in comparison to the size difference between Forks and Phoenix, I just knew it wouldn't be much better.

But that was okay.

Throwing the covers off the bed and grabbing a rubber band to tie back my hair I headed to the bathroom, grabbing my tooth brush and bathroom bag along the way, I had to get a jumpstart on my day if I was really going to start school tomorrow. I had promised my mom and Charlie that I would find a doctor out here as soon as possible, and I had every intention of keeping my end of the bargain up. I would start by trying the hospital first.

There was no sound through out the house, except for the slight noise of my bare feet padding along the carpet, as I went. Charlie must be at work or I would have heard the muffled noise of the kitchen radio from downstairs. One thing that I had never paid much attention too as a kid was the way he would keep the radio on almost all the time… especially in the morning, while he was reading the paper and drinking his coffee. He didn't pay much attention to what was being said, I could tell when I would make a comment about the topic and he would simply say "hmm?" as if he was somewhere else completely. It made me wonder if in a way it kept him company.

Flicking the bathroom light on, I headed directly to the shower. Peeling the crème colored curtain back and kneeling down next to the tub, I turned the nozzle to hot and let my hand fall in the stream of still cold water. I was happy that the house had a shower with a tub, there would be times that I would need a bath to leave behind the outside world behind. Knowing the water would need a few minutes to heat up, I gathered the stuff I had discarded for a moment on the floor and instead put them on the counter and began tugging the oversized hooded sweatshirt Charlie had leant me yesterday over my head, letting it take the shirt below with it. I was standing in my bra and sweats and the cold hit me like a slap to the face, my skin began to form small goose bumps where it was exposed. Looking up, that's when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I didn't recognize the girl staring back.

This girl was a stranger. Her skin was too pale and she was too thin. Bones stuck out from beneath tightly stretched skin, and her eyes looked wild from lack of sleep.

This isn't me.

I could feel the sting of tears, as I tried to blink them back.

Tearing my gaze from the mirror I began to undo my hair from the tangled mess I had created earlier when I had sloppily tied it back. Gently combing through it with my fingers, and letting it fall around my face and shoulders. I could feel the ends of my hair gently tickle my back, causing more goose bumps to appear on my skin. This feeling was familiar. This feeling was safe.

One day I thought…I may not have this.

Just like a flower looses its petals, I might lose my hair.

Kicking the rest of my clothes off I stepped into the shower. Turning my face to the onset of water, I let it rinse the tears from my face. I didn't try to hide my sobs this time… knowing there was no one around to hear, and hoping that if this were a nightmare that maybe the sound would wake me.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think I ever realized how long it takes to write this stuff out, its so time consuming!!!!!!! Anyways, I am headed "somewhere" so don't give up on me yet. Lemme know whatcha think and if you have any suggestions…do tell! Oh and if anyone out there reading this is good at grammar and wants to help me edit OMG I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER! Well that's all for now… Once again I don't own twilight.

"**Now don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky,**

**It slips away and all your money wont another minute buy.**

**Dust in the wind.**

**All we are is dust in the wind. "**

Daughter Darling

It was nearing lunchtime when I had finally managed to make it out of the house. Charlie had left a note on the table stating he had grabbed a ride with one of the guys from the office and to go ahead and borrow the car. He must of known what my plans were for the day, otherwise I'm sure he would have been a little bit more skeptical about me driving. He had also left some directions and a twenty for gas… he really thought of everything it seemed. Stuffing the twenty in my pocket and reaching over to grab an apple out of the bowl on the table I headed out the door.

It was easy to find the hospital from our house, considering there wasn't very many ways to get lost out here and that Forks only had one main street in town, it only took a few minutes. I had found a parking spot a bit far from the main entrance, nearing the edge of the forest. Shutting the car engine off I held the apple I'd grabbed on my way out the door in my mouth as I gathered all of my stuff. Setting everything on the hood of the car, I began to take a few bites of the already half-eaten apple, pausing here and there to get a look at my surroundings. There were trees everywhere it seemed and everything was so green! At that moment a small breeze picked up, it was so quiet and calm out here I thought, you could hear all the rustling of the leaves. Closing my eyes, I breathed in the deep scent of the forest, enjoying the feel of the wind on my face. Strangely enough, even though there was no voice, it felt as something in the forest was calling to me, begging me to go further and the even stranger thing was that I began to listen, taking a few hesitant steps and stopping right before the trees got thick. For some reason I couldn't seem to gather my thoughts, but I could feel that I shouldn't go in the trees, looking down at the remainder of the apple I held in my hand, everything seemed foggy. What was I doing? Taking a step back, and letting the apple fall from my hand, I could feel it begging me again to follow it.

"You know its rude to litter..." came a smooth voice from behind me.

Snapping me back to reality I quickly turned at the sound, clutching one hand to my heart, and stifling back a yelp of surprise. Where the heck was I even going? I wondered. Collecting my thoughts, I finally managed to catch a glimpse of who had caught me so off guard.

A few parking spots away from mine there was a tall boy leaning against his car, arms folded at his chest, he seemed to watch me with curiosity. I could tell he was a few years older then me, but not old enough to be out of high school yet. His bronze colored hair was messy from the wind, and he wore dark sunglasses over his eyes. The paleness of his skin almost gave him the appearance of a statue.

"Oh…"was the only thing I managed to say.

Whether it was the surprise of his comment, or the fact that he had the appearance of someone who just stepped off a runway, that had caused the words to catch in my throat I wasn't quite sure of. I could feel the heat building up in my cheeks as I began to blush.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said gently. Picking himself from his spot on the car, he turned as if to leave, but stopped. Turning back to face me a frown now replaced the once present smirk and he said in a rough voice "Don't go into the forest alone…" without waiting for my response, he got in his car and drove away.

For some reason, I could sense in his tone that he was annoyed, No, annoyed didn't describe it. Anger, I could sense anger in his tone, though for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why he would be so offended. The apple would decompose.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my bag and headed in. Today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed with little or no incident. Having not made an appointment to see a doctor I was put on a waiting list for the next available appointment meaning I got to know the hospital lobby very well, luckily, I had brought a book along with me. It had been about an hour or so before I was led to an empty room and told that a doctor would be in to see me shortly. The room was simple, the walls were white and lined with some educational posters here and there, and of course, everything smelled clean and sterile, just like a hospital ought to. Everything was as I had expected it to be until I met my doctor, who was simply put, the complete opposite. I had anticipated an elderly doctor with graying hair, not the young handsome, god like one that just walked in the room. Studying him closer I could not help but compare him to the boy, I had met in the parking lot earlier; he had the same pale skin and statuesque composure.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Dr. Cullen, I hear you aren't feeling well?" he asked with a very smooth and demure voice. Looking up from the chart that I assumed was mine he offered me a gentle smile his eyes seemed to know something I did not.

"No… I haven't" I replied. Most guys that looked like him would make me blush until I was the color of a tomato or make me unable to speak, but I found myself telling him everything and being very comfortable doing so. He had done a quick exam and studied my charts. After all the tests, he sat across from me with solemn eyes and simply said, "You are a very sick girl, but I think treatment may help."

Shaking my head, I told him that I didn't want to do treatment, that I knew already it wouldn't help, I wanted to have the capacity to still do things even if it meant a few really bad days every once in a while.

"Will you at least come back every week so I can check on you?" he asked. "There's no reason you should be in pain if preventable."

This I agreed to. I could tell he was sincerely trying to help me, and I knew it would keep my parents satisfied as well.

"Alright then I guess I will see you next Monday."

Today had been a long day, I was happy with the results knowing I got everything I had planned accomplished. I had a doctor set up, I was unpacked, and we where stocked with food for the week. Tomorrow I would be going to school. I had just finished cooking dinner when Charlie had walked in; I could tell he was surprised that I had dinner waiting for him. Taking his hat and jacket off and setting them on the coat rack next to the door, he turned the small radio on and took a seat at the table.

"Bells you don't have to cook dinner for me."

"I know. I wanted to" I replied taking a seat next to him.

"How was your day? Find a doctor?" he asked, I could tell he was uncomfortable with the topic.

"It was okay, and yeah I found a doctor. Dr. Cullen."

"Cullen huh? Good people they are" was all he said. We ate our dinner in silence.

"I have a surprise for you," he stated as I was clearing the table of the dishes "Come outside with me."

Setting the dishes on the sink and following him outside I was greeted with the sight of a faded red truck.

"It's an early graduation present," Charlie said dangling the keys out for me to grab "start it up."

"Char... Dad, I don't graduate for almost another year and a half … don't you think it's a little early for a present?" I replied still a little shocked.

"I haven't been able to be there much for you over the years, I just wanted a chance to make it up to you, I know a beat up truck isn't the way, besides how else are you going to get to school?"

I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was scared I didn't like it. I didn't… I absolutely loved it! I had been saving every bit of money I had made since I got my license to afford a car, and I still had a long way to go. Giving a squeal of excitement and snatching the keys from his hands, I ran and opened the driver side door, climbed in and started the engine, well at least tried too. It did not want to start.

"You gotta give it some gas." Charlie yelled. Trying again, this time with my foot on the gas, it finally came to life.

I loved every thing about it, everything from its faded red color and huge round bumpers, to the tears on the seats. It had personality, and it was mine.

Turning the engine off, I climbed out, and ran to Charlie and giving him a crushing hug and saying "Thank you dad." Kissing my forehead and pushing me back into the house he said, "Let's watch some T.V."

I decided to call it an early night, the events of the day wore me out and knowing school was in the morning, I wanted to save as much energy as possible. Only bothering to change out of my jeans I set my alarm and crashed into bed, for the first time since I found out I was sick, I was out within a matter of minutes.

I did not dream that night, and nothing stirred me from my sleep, not the rain and wind or the meds. It was a peaceful, deep sleep and that is why when the alarm rang it jolted me awake, causing my heart to beat so fast it felt as if were going to jump from my chest. Checking the clock, I had exactly an hour before school. Groggily I made my way to the bathroom to get ready. Fifty-five minutes later found me rushing out the door, hair still wet from the extra long shower I took, and bags fumbling in my arms. It was only my first day and I was already running late, and if this was any indication what the rest of the year was going to look like, I was in for some trouble. Jumping in my new truck, well new to me truck, I sped out of my driveway and made it to school right when the first bell rang. Yep, I was late, and I knew what that meant, that would mean walking into a quiet classroom full of about twenty or so high school students all focusing their eyes on me. That meant first day introductions, which I absolutely hated. I just prayed that I didn't have one of my famous klutz attacks while walking to my seat.

I found the office with no trouble, I walked up to the woman behind the desk and introduced myself "I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh hi darlin, of course your Chief Swans girl, nice to meet ya" she replied. Charlie had enrolled me earlier in the week, so the school secretary handed me my schedule, a map of the school, and a slip excusing me from my tardy. It made me wonder if Charlie had introduced me as his "dying daughter" or if it was just because I was new. I did not want to find out so I grabbed the paperwork and hurriedly made my exit, stopping just outside the door to study the map; English in room 3 was my first period. Deciding to just walk and find my way I began searching for some sort of room number, noticing the black painted numbers on the doors, I finally found room 25. Great I wasn't anywhere close. Looking down at the map again and trying to find my place, I hadn't bothered to stop walking, that is why when I slammed into another body I didn't see it coming. All the papers I was then holding flew from my arms and landing on the floor, I along with them

"Are you okay?" a voice came from above me. Apparently, I was the only one to actually fall from the collision. Looking up from my spot on the ground, I found that I had run into a baby-faced boy with blonde spiky hair. He was offering his hand to help me up when he said, "Hey, you must be the new girl, Isabella, right?"

Dusting myself off I responded saying "yeah that would be me, and I go by Bella."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Mike." Helping me gather my stuff, he had grabbed my schedule from its spot on the ground, studying it for a moment before handing it back to me he finished saying "hey my first class is right by yours, want me to walk you?"

Not wanting to sound rude, and already running too late, I accepted his offer. When we reached room 3, I turned and was about to offer a simple thank you to him, when he cut me off saying, "It was nice meeting you, I will find you at lunch, and you can sit with me and my friends."

I was about to protest, but before I was able to do so he turned on his heel and walked in the classroom right next to mine. Great, I hope he didn't think I was obliged to sit with him. Bracing myself for the embarrassment of being new and late, I took a deep breath and opened the door. As I walked in the room, the class fell silent, I could feel everyone's eyes me, I could also feel the blush creep its way on my face. Walking up to the Teacher I handed him my tardy slip along with my enrollment sheet, and was told to find any empty seat. Only finding one seat open in the back of the room I made my way down the row of desks, he was waiting for me to sit down before he continued. My footsteps and bag rustling was the only sound through out the room. Finally settling in, the teacher began again on his lecture about Shakespeare. Great, I thought again, I had already covered this last year. I was going to keep my fingers crossed that my mom would send all my old school work and essays and hope that she wouldn't consider it cheating. Finally looking up from the desk I was studying, allowing the blush to disappear from my cheeks before braving the kids in the class, I found my self drawn to a pair of dark eyes that were staring intently at me, studying me.

It was the boy from yesterday.


	5. Chapter 5

So my chapters are getting progressively longer, yay me! Thankyou to all you guys who left a review, that's effin awesome!!!!!! I don't own twilight..blah blah blah. Keep letting me know what you think. Later!

**This is how it works  
You're young until you're not  
You love until you don't  
You try until you can't  
You laugh until you cry   
You cry until you laugh  
And everyone must breathe  
Until their dying breath**

**Regina Spektor**

The remainder of first period consisted of two things, trying to prevent myself from staring back at the boy from yesterday and concealing the never-ending blush that found its way across my face. In fact, I had probably spent the majority of my first period class studying my desk rather than the actual lesson. I was relieved when the bell rang signaling the end of period one, I quickly gathered my things, and bee lined it for the door, not bothering to glance his way. The blonde guy I had ran into earlier was outside my classroom, hands in his pocket leaning against the row of lockers waiting for me.

Shrugging he said, "I wanted to make sure you knew where your next class was, what's next for you?" Pulling the schedule from my back pocket, unfolding it and handing it to him he read aloud "Spanish, Trig, History, Lunch, Biology, and PE. Sweet, you have gym same time I do." Handing the paper back to me, we began walking down the hall, his hands still in his pocket and him babbling on about something I wasn't paying much attention to. We finally reached my next class, where I reassured him that I wouldn't need him as my personal escort for the day, I would be okay finding it on my own. I could tell he was a little disappointed, but then he looked at me with a smile and said, "Okay, well I'll see you at lunch then." He just didn't get the hint.

I met a girl named Jessica in second period who, it turned out, I had the next three classes with. I could feel my smile at the thought of not having Mike, I think his name was, show me around anymore. He was a nice guy, but I could tell he was trying too hard to impress me and I wasn't taking the bait. Spanish was fun, the teacher was quirky, making anyone who got the answer wrong wear a giant Sombrero until they pronounced the word correctly. This was my second semester of Spanish, so I escaped unscathed, tho the same couldn't be said for my new friend. Spanish ended and the next class was Trig where the teacher announced a pop quiz, all the students in the room gave a groan of disappointment and another groan of protest when he said that I was able to sit out because I was new. Not feeling too well I opted to put my head on my desk and rest. I was beginning to feel queasy and get the shakes. When History finally arrived, the teacher gave us an assignment that required partners, I was grateful when I glanced over at her and she mouthed and pointed to me "You and Me," signaling she would be my partner. I hated having to pair up, I always seemed to be stuck with the teacher at the end. The time we where meant to have spent on the assignment went by with her interrogating me, asking me questions like how old I was, where did I move from, why did I choose to move here, did I have a boyfriend, etc. Just as she was asking if I had noticed any guy here and if I was crushing on Mike, the bell rang for lunch. Saved by the bell, we walked together to the cafeteria, where she pointed to her table and said, "Those are some of my friend's, come over and eat with me and I'll introduce you."

Leaving me in the line for lunch she walked over to the table she had just pointed at and sat down. I could tell she was telling her friends about me because all at once five pairs of eyes were looking in my direction. The nausea that I had been feeling earlier, hit me with full force once I smelt the different things that were being cooked, knowing that I hadn't eaten anything today and I was already beginning to feel weak I grabbed a turkey sandwich and a small carton of milk and headed over to sit down. After I sat down, Jessica began introducing me to everyone at the table, I offered a small smile and wave to each person as she went down the line, I knew I wasn't going to remember anyones name. Just smile and nod. After the newness of me wore off the girls began to chatter about the gossip going around the school, I couldn't help but zone them out, not knowing or caring who they were talking about. Scanning the cafeteria, I spotted him. He was sitting with four other people, two girls and two guys, and not surprisingly they were are all as equally pale beautiful as he, and they all had the same purple circles beneath their eyes. He was sitting next to a petite girl with short black hair that had pixie like features and it made me wonder if that was his sister or his girlfriend. At the end of the table sat a lanky brown haired guy with boyish features and a pirate like smile and on the other side was the tall leggy blonde and the bear like guy, I could tell by the way they were hanging on each other that they were an item. They all looked like they stepped out of vogue magazine. Each of them had a full tray of food, all untouched.

I couldn't help but ask, "Who are they?" to the girl on my left.

She had already known who I was talking about but still dragged her eyes to follow mine "They are the Cullens" she said. Landing her eyes on the pixie looking girl and the beautiful guy from yesterday she said, " That is Edward and Alice Cullen, and then there is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one mauling the blonde is Emmett Cullen."

"Are they related to Dr. Cullen?" I asked dragging my eyes back to hers.

"Yep. They're all adopted, Dr. Cullen is really young, I heard his wife couldn't have children, so they take them in as foster kids and end up adopting them"she answered.

"That's really nice, them taking in all those kids. They're all so beautiful" I said dragging my eyes back to meet hers. She must have known by the tone of my voice where I was heading.

"They are all very much together. As you can tell Rosalie and Emmett are together, and then Alice and Jasper. And I wouldn't waste my time, Edward doesn't date" she said the last part a bit bitterly. I couldn't help but wonder if she had attempted and failed at getting him to notice her. "Actually if I were you I would stay away from the whole family, they're snobs, they don't talk to anybody they aren't related to. Plus they're weird."

"I've met Dr. Cullen and he was very kind. If they are anything like they're father then I cant imagine they would be snobs and besides if they don't talk to anyone other then they're family, how do you know they're snobs?" I asked her. I was annoyed, this girls attitude really grated on my nerves.

The smells of the cafeteria were making feel ill and I could tell this girl was making it worse, I knew I had to get out of there before I either screamed at her or puked all over her. Either one was looking pretty good to me, standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder I excused myself from the table. Hurriedly I threw my untouched food back on the tray and made my way over to the trashcan, sparing only a moment to catch one more glance at the Cullen's table, and stopped. They were all watching me, looking at me as if they had just heard everything between that girl and I. But that was impossible, they were on the other side of the cafeteria and there was noise everywhere. Right?

Tearing my gaze from theirs and too sick to be embarrassed, I ran out of the cafeteria. I was going to be sick and I had to find a bathroom. Finding the nearest girls bathroom I flung one of the stall doors open, not bothering to lock it behind me I dropped to my knees and began to empty out my stomach. Having not eaten yet, most of what came up was water and stomach acids. It was painful this time and it caused me to go into a fit of coughs. I could feel tears leak my eyes as I reached for the roll of toilet paper to wipe my face.

I hadn't noticed that somebody had followed me in here. I didn't hear the click of the door, or they're footsteps as they approached. That's why when I felt a cool hand on my back and heard a soft feminine "are you okay?" it caught me off guard, causing me to jump. Turning to face my intruder, I was met with a familiar pair of dark eyes. It was the pixie like Cullen girl.

"Ya… Ya I'm okay, just a little sick."

She had left her place by my side, I had figured she had took it as her time to leave, that is until I heard the sound of the sink faucet and light footsteps as she walked back. Kneeling down next to me, she handed me a wet paper towel and said, "Here, this will help."

"Thank you" I replied. Taking the towel from her hand, I began wiping my face, the cool dampness helped ease my discomfort. I sighed feeling much better. Throwing the towel in the toilet and flushing it, I stood up, a little weak at first and made my way out of the stall.

"Thank You" I repeated again. She offered me a small smile and said, "It's really alright, I just happened to notice the way you ran out of there earlier and knew something was up, I just wanted to check on you. My name is Alice by the way."

I offered her a smile back and said, "I'm Bella, nice to meet you."

We walked out of the bathroom together and she looked at me at first a bit skeptically and asked, "You sure your gunna be okay?"

Nodding I replied with "Yep, I'm going to sit outside for a little while get some fresh air."

Heading out the front entrance, the air outside was biting and cold, but it was fresh, and it wasn't making me sick. I found the nearest bench, throwing my jacket across it so I wouldn't sit in the water from the rain, I plopped myself down. It had stopped raining a while ago. It was too cold for most people to want to stay outside, the occasional loner would walk past giving me looks like I was crazy. The air just felt so nice, that when the bell rang telling me, lunch was over and I had five minutes to get to my next class, I didn't care. I had never skipped class before, it was my first day, and I didn't care that it would look bad, all that I cared about was that it was one more thing I could check off my list of things to do and I was exactly where I wanted to be. So I stayed. Kicking my feet up, so my feet were up on the bench with the rest of my body I scooted down allowing myself room to lay on my jacket. I let the wind whisper across my skin, tickling it every time it caused my hair to blow across, Closing my eyes, I could smell the rain, I could hear the sound of leaves scraping against the cement as they were blown every which way.

I don't know how long I stayed on the bench, and I definitely don't know how long I had been asleep for, but what I do know is that I did not fall asleep in my truck wrapped in someone else's jacket.


End file.
